Running with the wolves
by flora swan
Summary: Bella saw a wolf standing in the middle of the road so she blacks out after the accident. she starts living with the pack then one day she goes exploring soon she was surrounded by seven wolves but one of the la push wolves imprints on her so she leaves and runs back to her pack.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was ten years old and playing with Jacob who was eight years old while Charlie and Billy were watching them with smiles on their faces "let's go and get a drink" Billy said to his close friends "sure.. I need it have a drink" Charlie replied as he walked inside the house with Billy following closer behind him

Bella saw her dad and Billy walked into the house so she picked up mud and though it at him while he wasn't looking so she watched as the mud hit his back which caused her to giggle at the shock on his faces

Jacob turned around when he felt something hit his back only to see Bella giggling as her hands were covered in mud so he picked up some mud and walked over to her with a grin on his face when she wasn't looking at him so he put the mud in her hair so she looked up to see a big grin on his face "oh no you didn't" she squeaked out as she picked up a handful of mud and smashed it in his faces which caused Bella to laugh out when she saw a very shock Jacob then she saw him picked up some more mud so she quickly ran away from him but he caught her and did the same thing in her face

Billy and Charlie walked outside with their drinks to see that their kids were covered in mud "oh my god.. we only left them for two minutes" Charlie whispered in shock "I know.. let's go and clean them up before Sarah and Renee get's back here from the shop" Billy suggested to him in a shock voice "alright.. because I don't want them to argue with us for leaving them alone" Charlie told him "Bella and Jacob can you come here please" Billy called out to the kids

Bella and Jacob turned to see their dads standing there and ran to them "yes daddy" Bella said in a calm and happy voice with a smile on her face "come on.. I'm giving you a bath" Charlie said to his daughter as he picked her up "Billy.. can I give Bella a bath first" Charlie asked him as he turned to face him "sure I'll give my son a bath after" Billy replied to him so Charlie walked inside the house with Billy following behind him "but daddy.. I had a bath this morning" she informed her dad "yeah.. that's before you got all mud over you" Charlie told his daughter as he opened the bathroom door and put Bella down on the floor as he walked over to the bath and put on the tap "Bella.. you don't play with mud anymore" he asked his daughter "ok daddy" she whispered in a sad voice as she undress herself

Charlie turned off the tap when the bath was done then left the bathroom

Bella got into the bath and washed herself then she got out and put on her clothes so she walked out for the bathroom "Billy.. the bathroom free" Bella called out to him as she walked into the living room to see her mum and Sarah returned "mummy.. guess what" she said to her mum with a smile on her face "what sweetie" Renee asked her daughter "me and Jacob.. we're playing mud fight" Bella squeaked out to her mum as she hugged her mum

Jacob quickly got dress and ran to see Bella in the living room sitting on the sofa with her mum while his mum sat beside them "Bella.. do you want to go outside to play" Jacob asked her sweetly "um.. mum can I go outside with Jacob to play" Bella asked her mum as she turned her head to face her mum with a smile on her face "um.. what do you think Sarah" Renee asked her friend with a smile on her face as Bella got off the sofa "well" Sarah hesitated to say as Bella and Jacob walked over to Sarah "please" they both said together with a grin on their faces "it's alright with me" Sarah gave in to them

Bella and Jacob ran outside to play

Jacob turned to face Bella with a grin on his face "let's go and explore the woods" Jacob suggested to her "Jacob.. you know that our parents doesn't like going in there" she told him with a frown on her face "come on Bella.. it's not like it's dangerous in there" he said to her as he reached for her hand "ok.. but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you" she said to him as she followed behind him and they walked into the woods together

Twenty minutes later

Sarah went to check on Bella and Jacob to see they won't in the garden so she quickly ran inside to the living room "Bella and Jacob are not outside" Sarah cried out in a scared voice "what do you mean they not out there" Renee asked her as she stood up to face her "I went to see if they were hungry only to see the gardens was empty" Sarah told them in a worried voice "alright.. me and Billy go and find them.. they couldn't have gotten far" Charlie said as he stood up and walked out of the house with Billy following him "where do you think we should start looking" Charlie asked his best friend as Renee and Sarah walked outside to join them "first thing first is that Renee and Sarah should go and check the first beach to see if they are there.. while me and Charlie check the woods" Billy suggested to them as he watched Renee and Sarah rush to the beach "you think they are in the woods" Charlie ask him only for Billy to nodded his head "ok.. what are we waiting for.. let's go" Charlie said to him so they walked into the woods to look for Bella and Jacob

Bella and Jacob kept walking around the woods only to find a beautiful meadow "what do you think Bella" he asked her with a small smile "it's beautiful" she replied as she walked to the middle and looked around then she realised that it was getting dark "Jacob.. we better get back home" she suggested to him which made to look around but it didn't go unnoticed by Bella "you're don't know you way back do you" Bella asked him with narrow eyes "I'm sorry Bella" he apologized to her "it's alright.. we'll stay here till morning" she informed him with a small smile on her face as she sat down on the grass "can we stay here together" Jacob asked her as he sat down next to her "sure" she said as she scoot over to him so they laid down together

Soon they feel asleep holding hands

Bella woke up when she heard a twig snap near by so she stood up and walked over were the sound same from only to freeze as a wolf walked out of the woods with hungry eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Bella walked over to the black wolf "hey there wolfie" she said as she started petting his head which made him to start purring "you like that wolfie" she asked so the wolf gave a bark "I take that as a yes" Bella asked as she drew her hand back and stop petting him "you're better be off wolfie.. so you can go back to your pack" she told the wolf so he turned around and started walking to the woods but to stop when he realised she wasn't following him so he walked back over to her and pushed her towards the woods "you want me to come with you" she asked him and watched as he nodded his head "can I a least bring my friend with me" she asked the wolf but didn't wait for an answer from the wolf

Bella rushed over to Jacob to see her was still asleep so she kneed down to him "Jacob.. wake up" Bella said as she started shaking him to get him up

Jacob opened his eyes to see Bella standing there with a smile on her face "what's wrong Bells" he asked her with a worried look on his face "nothing.. follow me" Bella said as she stood up and stretched her hand out for him to take it so he places his hand in hers and she helps him up only for him to see a black wolf standing there "Bells.. we need to run" Jacob screamed out as he tries to get her to leave with him but she just stood there not moving from the wolf "Jacob.. it's fine.. wolfie wants us to follow him" Bella informed him as she takes a step a towards but to get pulled back by Jacob

little did they knew that their dad was standing there with a shock faces

Charlie saw his daughter take a step forward to the black wolf "Bella Swan.. you stop right there" Charlie shouted at her so she stopped and turned to see her dad and Billy standing next to the woods "DADDY" Bella screamed out as she ran over to her dad which caused the black wolf to whine because she was running away from him "Bella.. don't ever do that to me again" Charlie cried out as he hugged her tightly "I promise" she whispered to him

The wolf barked out to them to get their attention

Bella turned to face the wolf to see he had a sad look in his eyes "oh wolfie.. I gotta go home now.. but I'm going to miss you" she said to the black wolf as she walked over and petted his head which made him start purring "good bye wolfie" she whispered as she walked over to her dad so they all walked back to Billy's house to see Sarah and Renee sitting on the sofa in the living room "thank goodness" both of the women cried out as they rushed to their kids "why did you go into the woods Bella" Renee asked her daughter in angrier and worried voice "Jacob wanted to go to so I went with him" Bella replied to her mum "it's doesn't matter at the moment.. let's take her home so she can have an bath" Charlie suggested to his family so they walked out of the house and went home together

Billy turned to face his son "Jacob.. come and sit down so we can talk" Billy told him so Jacob sat down on the sofa "Sarah.. can I talk to Jacob alone" Billy asked his wife "ok" she replied to him then quickly went into the kitchen to make breakfast

Billy sat beside his son "Jacob.. what did I tell you about going into the woods" Billy said as he turned to look at him "not to go in there" he whispered in a sad voice "you could have been killed if me and Charlie didn't get there on time.. and you taken Bella with you so you put her in danger to with that wolf!" Billy continued speaking to his son "I'm sorry dad.. I didn't know.. I don't want to put Bells in danger" he said as tears started rolling down his cheek "it's alright.. but don't do it again" Billy told him as he wiped his son tears away "breakfast ready" Sarah called out from the kitchen so they ran to the kitchen to have their breakfast

Bella and her parents went to Port Angeles "where we going" Bella asked her parents "we going for breakfast.. then going shopping" Renee informed her with a smile as Charlie pulled over in the car park near the café and they all walked inside the café

Bella ran to a booth and sat down with her parents sat beside her "here you go.. look what you want to eat" Renee gave the menu to her so Bella looked at the menu to see wants to eat for breakfast

Soon the waitress came over to them "hi.. I'm Cindy.. I'll be you're waitress.. what should I get you?" Cindy asked them with a smile "I'll have a full English breakfast please" Charlie said to the waitress "I'll have the same" Renee told her "and what about you.. little one" Cindy asked Bella "I'll go for a bowl of porridge with chocolate sauce please" Bella said to her as she gave the menu over to her "ok.. you're order will be about five minutes" Cindy informed them with a smile on her face then walked off to do the order

Bella looked down with a sad look on her face as she thought about Jacob "is Jacob going to be in trouble for going into the woods" she whispered in a sad voice "no sweetie.. he probably have a talk by his dad" Renee reasoned with her with a calm voice "I am going to be in trouble" Bella asked her mum in a worried voice "no.. you're not Bella" Charlie interrupted them with a smile on his face

Cindy arrived with their breakfast "here you go" Cindy said as she gave them their breakfast then went to serve someone else as Bella and her parents started eating their breakfast

Bella was finished first and now waiting for her mum and dad to finish their breakfast "come on.. I want to go shopping" Bella complained to her parents in annoyed voice as Renee and Charlie finished their breakfast "ok sweetie.. let's go" Renee told her as Charlie went to pay their bill so Renee and Bella walked outside to wait for Charlie soon him walked out of the café to see them waiting at the car so all of them got in the car and started driving to the shops

Four hours later

Bella got in the back seat while her mum and dad got in the front seat of the car "mummy.. are we going home" she asked her mum in a tired voice as she yawned "yes.. sweetie" Renee told her as she turned to face her daughter

Bella looked at the front window to see the black wolf standing in the middle of the road so she turned to see her dad wasn't paying attentions to the road "WATCH OUT" she shouted out so Charlie looked to see the wolf and turned the wheel only to crash into another car

Bella saw someone pull her out of the car before her eyes closed as she blacked out


	3. Chapter 3

Bella opened her eyes to see she was in a strange room so she sat up on the bed "easy there" she heard someone say to her so she turned her head to see a older man sitting beside the bed "who are you?! where I am?" she cried out as she moved to the other side of the bed "it's ok" he said in a deep and calm voice "where is my mummy and daddy" Bella asked him in a scared voice "I'm sorry.. they didn't make it" he apologized to her in a sad voice that she lost her parents "no.. they can't be gone" she cried out as tears started rolling down her cheeks "it's ok.. I'm going to look after you" he said to her as he pulled her into a hug

Bella pulled away from him "what's you're name" she asked him in a sad and scared voice "my name is Cole" he introduced himself to her "I'm Bella" she said to him with a small smile "I know.. I heard your parents say your name" Cole said to her "when can I go home" Bella asked him "I was thinking this could be your home" he said to her "what! why?" Bella shouted out to him "because I am your brother" Cole informed her with a smile on his face "ok" she said to him

She got out of bed to see she was in different clothes so she gave Cole a look 'who undressed me and put new clothes on me' which made Cole to laugh a little "don't worry.. Cat did it for me" Cole informed her with a smile "who's Cat" Bella asked him "you'll meet her later" he informed her "I go to go and take care of something" Cole told her and quickly left the room

Bella looked around the room to see a door so she opens it to see it was a walk in wardrobe "wow" she whispered as she walked inside soon she picked out some navy jeans and a white t-shirt that says 'wolf girl' so she puts it on and walked outside to see other people talking to Cole

Bella walked up to Cole and his friends "why did you bring her here?" Bella heard a female growl out so she stayed quiet and listened to them "She is my sister and she turning into a wolfblood" Cole informed his friends "and what will you tell her? oh by the way Bella you'll turn into a wolve" a male snarl out to him

she gasped out in shock which made them to turn to face her "Bella.. how much did you hear" Cole asked her in a worried voice "that I'll turn into wolve cause I am a wolfblood" Bella replied to him with narrow eyes "well.. let's me explain that!" Cole said to her as he started walking away from them with Bella following behind him

Cole stopped in the middle of the woods "we are wolves.. but not like shape-shifters.. we were born like this and when the full moon risen.. we have no chose to turn into wolves" Cole informed her with a sad smile "so which one was the black wolf" Bella questioned him in a worried voice so he put his hand up to say it was him "you need to learn our ways" Cole told her in a calm voice "alright.. can we start now" she asked him with a smile on her face "yeah.. first thing is to learn to hunt" Cole said to her as he walked to the pond

Bella looked down and back at him "I thought I was learning to hunt" she questioned him with a frown "well first is to hunt fish with this" Cole holding a piece of wood with a sharp end on top so she takes it from him "here though it there" Cole ordered as he pointed to the direction

She though the stick and brought it back out of the water to see she caught two fishes on the stick "oh my god.. I did it" Bella squeaked out to him with a grin on her face "I know.. but we need more" he informed her as he grabbed her hand and guided her away to a new spot

Soon she caught another fish to feed everyone "let's go back to the camp" Cole said to her so they walked back to the camp

Bella gave the fish to Cole and went to walk to her tent but for Cole to grab her hand "where you're going" he asked her in a confuse voice "um.. back to my tent" she informed him with a smile "you have to get used to being in the pack" he told her with a smile on his face "alright.. if one of them starts of me.. I'm leaving" Bella said to him as she followed him to the pack "guys.. this is Bella" Cole called out to them

The pack turned to face them "hey" she whispered to them so a women walked over to her with a man following "hey Bella.. my name is Cat" she introduced herself as she put her hand out for her to shake "hi Cat.. thanks for changing me into my pyjamas" she said to her as she pulled her into a hug "hey I'm Luke.. Cat's mate" he introduced himself as he stood next to them "what's a mate" Bella asked Luke in a confuse voice "you're find out.. when you're a wolf.. now this is Thomas, Wesley, Carol and Dren" Cole interrupted their conversation as he pointed them to her

Bella realised that the fish was already cooked so she sat down and started to eat "why aren't you eating" she asked the men when she saw they aren't eating the fish "as male wolves.. we let the females wolves to eat first" Luke said to her as Cat sat on his lap with his arms around her waist

She looked around then got up and went to her camp and fell asleep

Billy Pov

Billy and Sarah were sitting on the sofa enjoying peace and quiet till he saw a red and blue light shining though the window so he gets up and looked outside to see it was a police car "what is it" Sarah asked her husband "it's the police" he replied to her with a confuse voice "let's go and find out.. what's going on" he said as she stood up and walked to the door with her husband

Billy opens the door just as they were going to knock on the door "are you Billy Black" the officer asked him "yes I am.. what can I do for you?" he asked the officer "I got some bad news" the officer replied to him "what is it" Sarah questioned the officer with a frown on her face "it's Charlie and Renee Swan" the officer said to them "are they alright?" Billy asked him in a worried voice "they were in a car accident.. they didn't make it.. so I wanted to let you know" the officer informed them with a sad voice "wait.. what about Bella? their daughter" Sarah said in a sad and worried voice "she wasn't in the car.. so we think she is missing" the officer told them then quickly got in to his car and drive off

Jacob walked out of his room to see his parents were at the door "mum.. dad, what's going on?" he asked his parents so Sarah rushed to her son "Jacob.. Charlie and Renee gone to heaven.. and Bella is missing" Sarah told her son "I want Bella" Jacob cried out as he started crying for his best friend "we will find her" Billy promised his son as he walked over to them soon Jacob fell asleep again "I'm going to stay with him" Sarah said to her husband and walked to her son room

Sarah stayed with her son so she fell asleep with her son in her arms


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later

Bella woke up the next morning and walked out of her tent so she walks over to Cole "morning Cole" she said to him with a small smile on her face "good morning, Bella.. did you have a good sleep" he asked her "it was great.. what are we doing today?" She asked him "today you going to turn into a wolfblood since it is a full moon tonight" Cole replied to her as he pulled her into a hug

He realised her and moves back "now why don't you go and play" he suggested with a smile "but aren't you going to teach me" she asked him in a confuse voice "no.. you done so well already" he told her in a calm voice

Bella turns and rans off to play

Cole saw Carol and Cat sitting together eating their breakfast so he walks over to them "hi Cole" they said at the same time as they saw their Alpha started there "hey" he dished up his breakfast and sat down next to them "where's Bella" Carol asked him "I send her to play for a bit while I sort out some pack stuff for tonight" he replied to them "what's so different tonight" Cat questioned him with a frown on her face as the others joined them "cause tonight, Bella will join the pack" Cole informed them with a big smile on his face "what if she wasn't ready for this yet" Dren dared asked "she's improved since being here.. Carol, I want you to watch over Bella tonight" Cole ordered her in alpha mode "yes alpha" she submitted to her alpha

Bella found some flowers so she sat down and started making a headband out of flowers. Once it was done she places the headband on her head "there you are" she heard from behind and turns to see Thomas standing there "hi Thomas, what are you doing here?" She asked him as she stood up "everyone was getting worried about you! Let's head back" he told her while he turns and walks away

She runs and catches up to him

They reached camp to see everyone was already there so Bella walks over to Cole "Bella, what did I tell you about walking off" he asked her in a worried voice "not too" she whispers as she hung her head "alright" he walks away from her

she turns around to see Cat standing there "nice headband.. where did you get it?" Cat asked her "I made it" she replied in excited voice "how about you make me one" Cat said to her with a smile "I wish I could but I'm not to leave camp" she told her in a sad voice "not if we go together to find flowers" Cat said as she grabbed her hand "but we could get into trouble for walking off" Bella said in a worried voice "no cause we'll be together" Cat replied with a smile on her face

Bella turn her head to see Cole was busy to notice her so she faces her again "ok" they walked away from camp before anyone can notice them leaving

Bella went to go the way she came only to get grabbed so she looks at Cats with a confuse look on her face "are we're going to make a headband out of flowers" she questioned her "yes. But I know where lots of flowers are" Cat replied with a smile which Bella returned "follow me" Cat told her and walked away with Bella following "won't Luke be wondering where you'll be" she asked her in a worried voice as she looked around to see if he was hiding somewhere "he'll find me" Cat reasoned her

Soon they arrived to a beautiful meadow

Cat looks at her "what do you think" she asked with a smile on her face as she sat in the middle of the meadow while Bella picked up some flowers then she sat next to her "what's the best thing of being a wolf" she questioned her in a excited voice as she started making the headband "I enjoy ton run around and hunting" Cat replied to her "and being part of the pack and Luke being my mate" she informed her as Bella finished the headband and placed it on Cat's head

Cat looks up too see it was getting dark so she stood up "we better get back to camp" she held out her hand so Bella grabs her hand and let's Cat pull her up from the ground "we're need to hurry"

Cat runs off with Bella following her

Bella didn't see the stick and falls down on the ground with a thump which made Cat stop and turns around to see Bella on the ground holding her ankle "Bella, are you alright" she calls out as she ran over to her "I think I sprained my ankle" she told her as she stood up with Cat's help "I don't think we're going to make it back on time" Cat said as she saw it was to late to get back to camp "what are we going to do" she asks her in a worried voice "we're going to transform here" Cat replied as her eyes turned yellow "alright" Bella said as her eyes were turning yellow

The full moon was rising

Bella turns into a black wolf with a white face

She looks at Cat to see she was turning into a golden wolf with a tinted cream underbelly so she walks over and sniffs her to get her scent

They heard a howl nearby

Bella looks in that direction to see six wolves walked out of the woods in the corner of her eyes she saw Cat walk over and nuzzled a light brown wolf

A grey walks over to her and sniffs her which she returned it only to realise that the wolf was her brother

Cole lifted his head and let out a long howl so the rest of the pack started howling with their alpha once they stopped howling and started running in a pack


End file.
